$4.02 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
$4.02 \times 10^{-4} = 4.02 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $4.02 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;402$